


To Love An Alpha

by FairyLights101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to love Alphas. Well, one Alpha anyways. And maybe a couple of his friends. And from there, it's easy to have so much more. All because he trusted an Alpha. The weirdest one he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Sets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [connieno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connieno/gifts), [Hope_Loneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/gifts).



> Several things:  
> -This is a continuation to "To Hate An Alpha" - I recommend reading it prior.  
> -Please don't read this if the content is going to psychologically affect you. I've had people read my stories before and do this and just... don't. It's not worth it, alright?   
> -Also, check the tags. I'm going to try and update them with every update.
> 
> Lastly:  
> This is dedicated to three amazing people. You all helped me so much in the last year or so, and I can't thank you enough. You've been amazing friends to me, and I can't thank you enough. This is for you. Times have been hard, just like they are in this 'verse, but things get brighter here, as will they for you soon. Words fail me with you three... so I'll give you this instead, because it's the best thank you and apology I can give, though I wish I could give you better, because you deserve it.

It was the hot mouth on his neck that roused him, and the sweet, needy scent that tickled his nose a moment later when his sleep-hazed mind managed to catch up as his eyes flicked open. Levi’s gentle sucks were mixed with with slightly sharper nips as he roved along Mike’s neck and collarbone, laving away as desire sweetened his scent until it was intoxicating as he traced Mike’s half-hard cock with teasing fingers. 

The Alpha shivered as those slender digits slid along and curled around his length, a tease of what could come. Those devious lips twitched up into a smirk and Levi rocked back so that his hips dragged across Mike’s chest, the bulge in his boxers painfully evident as it rubbed against Mike’s abdomen. His Omega moaned lowly and ground down against him once more with slow rolls of his hips. Mike’s hands settled on Levi’s hips and brought him rocking down with a needy sigh from Levi and a deep rumble from Mike at the blissful smile on Levi’s lips. 

“Levi…” 

The Omega nodded, almost desperate as he leveled that brilliant silver stare on him and teeth flashed. Levi slithered off him, settled onto the bed beside Mike before the Alpha shifted so he could loom over the man. Levi didn’t balk, didn’t flinch. He just reached up and twined his arms around Mike’s neck and tugged him closer, his scent filled with pure longing. “Well this is a nice thing to wake up to,” Mike chuckled as he ducked in, avoiding his Omega’s lips despite the pout that he glimpsed before he nuzzled his exposed neck. 

“Fuck you,” Levi grumbled as he canted his hips up higher, fingers curling in Mike’s undercut as he dropped his head further and further to the side. 

Mike smiled against the soft skin. “I don’t think you’re in the mood for that,” the Alpha breathed as he latched onto Levi’s scent gland and shuddered at the sheer euphoria, not only from the delicious taste and scent that left him reeling, but the electric pleasure that raced through their bond as Levi writhed and moaned, all while his body curled upwards toward Mike.  _ I still can’t get used to that _ . 

Five years bonded and that sensation of  _ feeling _ Levi still left him achingly breathless, enough that he had to lean back and bite his lip for a moment as he studied Levi. His eyes were dark, lips parted and red from all the sucking he’d done himself just a few minutes ago. Dark hickeys left over from the heat the week before and from night previous, and Mike greedily sucked and bit in more to the pale skin that awaited him. He let himself get drunk on the taste of the oil-like substance that his glands produced, a concentrated form of his scent that made Mike groan as he bit in. Frantic fingers dragged down his back, scored harsh lines in, caught his hips, and jerked him in roughly so their hot bodies were pressed tight together. 

“Levi,” he gasped as he released the gland with a wet smack, but his words were stolen away when Levi's mouth crashed against his, noses bumping painfully before they settled into a deep rhythm - one Mike forced to go slow despite the whines from Levi. He merely smiled against the Omega’s mouth and slid a hand down to curl around Levi's throbbing length. Pants and moans were coaxed out with a few drags of his thumb and slow twists of his hand before Levi hitched a leg up and dug his heel just beneath Mike's thigh. 

“Come  _ on. _ ” 

Mike rocked back, halfway straddling his Omega’s hips - mindful of crushing them beneath his weight - as he peered down. Levi's eyes cracked open as his gasps slowed until he stared up at Mike. “I want to enjoy you. We don't work, so I wanna take my time.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, but there was a beautiful pink blush on his cheeks that made Mike grin before he scooted back and patted Levi's thighs. They rose and settled over his shoulders, trembling with anticipation as Mike kissed the inside of his left thigh, then with his eyes pinning Levi down, he bit in. The man tossed his head back with a low moan, fingers spasming on the sheets, as Mike sucked hard on it before he moved further in, stopping every few centimeters to do it again. And between every one he breathed out things just audible over Levi's delightful noises. 

“You're so beautiful. God, I love your noises. So good Levi, so good. I love you.  _ Adore you _ .  _ Mine _ .” 

And Levi just nodded, words seemingly lost as he clawed the sheets into chaos and dug his heels into Mike's shoulder blades. He pressed one last kiss to the inside of Levi's thigh, then one on the other, before his hands curled around Levi's hips -  _ engulfed them _ \- and he wrapped his lips around Levi's cock. Levi's hips bucked up with a whimper, legs trembling as Mike let his jaw slacken and took more and more in until his lips were tight around the base, Levi's length heavy on his tongue. 

The Alpha moved with drawn out bobs, gradual descents, and quick twists, mixed with gentle and firmer sucks and hands that roamed down to cup Levi's ass and knead it roughly. The mewls and throaty moans that spilled from Levi stirred the heat in Mike's gut, but he constrained it, refused to go faster as he worked Levi closer to his climax with a deliberate pace. He wanted his mate to feel everything and he wanted to revel in every single thing that Levi gave him - even the painful dig of his heels as he tried to force them closer, faster. “M-Mike! Oh God, Mike… Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike!” 

That beautiful litany made Mike's eyes slip shut, full of sweet bliss, as Levi's body thrashed and twisted and Mike pulled off to the tip. Hot seed spilled over his tongue, dribbled past his lips to gather on his chin. Soft blue eyes cracked open as Mike swallowed and Levi shuddered at the way Mike's lips tightened around his flaccid length for a moment, but his arm didn't fall away from his eyes as he gasped and loosened his fingers from the sheets. Mike pulled off the head of his cock and lapped at the slit once more, gathering what little of Levi's cum was left before he swiped it off his chin with a fond smile. “You good?” 

Levi shuddered and nodded before his arm fell away, rosy cheeks and blissed eyes beneath. “Yeah… yeah. C’mere.” 

Mike eased over Levi, the bed dipping beneath his weight as he hovered over Levi. Weak hands dragged him in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth as warm breaths whispered across his lips. “Fuck me.” 

Mike leaned in and bit at his neck instead, a smirk on his lips at the way Levi gasped with every tightening of his teeth. He bit his way along Levi’s neck, sucked more hickies along his collarbone with a strange sense of pride, then down over a hard nipple. He rolled the other beneath his thumb, then pinched it - and laughed when Levi’s spine curved up towards him, pleasure blatantly coiling through him. If the pleasured little noises weren’t a give away then the hardening cock that brushed against his certainly was. It made him shudder and bite down harder, just a little bit, before he pulled back. 

_ Beautiful _ . 

It didn’t leave him breathless like it had done once, not quite - that was love - but it could still take it away and reduce the world to nothing but  _ Levi _ . To those eyes dazed with lust and passion; to inky black hair spread on the pillow chaotically; to the way his chest, stained with beautiful reds and vibrant purples and blues, hitched and heaved as he wriggled beneath Mike. Small hands found his hips and squeezed tight. 

“Mike…” 

“Okay.” 

He leaned in and pressed one last gentle kiss to his lips before he pressed a finger to Levi’s entrance. A little slick met his touch, elicited from his earlier touches. Levi raised his hips without a word from Mike, cheeks flushed and jaw slack as he panted and rocked his hips down against Mike’s finger with a whine as the Alpha traced his puckered rim, gathering up slick before he pressed in. 

Levi sighed quietly, pleased, and rolled his hips down against Mike’s finger, quietly begging for more. Mike didn’t quite oblige him immediately - instead he slipped the digit back out and circled his entrance before he slowly pressed it back in once more. This time he steadily pushed it in through Levi, stroking the lightly-slicked walls that clenched and twitched around him. Fresh cum glistened along the slit of his cock but they both left it alone, one of Levi’s hands in his hair and the other on his chest as Mike squeezed his hip and gently thrust his finger. “So beautiful.” 

He pressed a kiss to Levi’s hitching stomach, then another finger to his entrance. A whine coaxed him to press it in and Mike smiled, beard scraping against Levi’s abdomen, as he slowly spread his fingers. When Levi was stretched and he pressed in, he was slow, tender. Levi’s knees were almost tucked into his chest; their fingers were tangled, clasped tight as they slowly rocked together and melted. Levi’s mouth only left his when his head lolled back, gasped moans of his name panted out into the pillow, then up to Mike as they peered into each other, unable to tear their eyes away. 

Strong, slender arms curled around his neck, tugged him in and pressed him close as the heat in Mike’s gut doubled, tripled, grew unbearable. And with the faint pulse of Levi’s euphoric pleasure in his mind, it was more than enough to drive him over the edge as he came a few thrusts apart from Levi, and knotted them together with a groan. 

Sounds faded, breaths evened out, but their gentle touches lingered. Mike traced Levi’s cheeks and pushed his hair back into some semblance of order as Levi scratched his chest, his shoulders, his back, and pressed his fingers to the corner of Mike’s mouth. “I still can’t tell if I hate or love it when you go slow.” 

Mike flashed him a crooked grin and curled his fingers around Levi’s nape, fingers soft as he stroked the sensitive flesh there and Levi shivered at the contact. “Let’s say both.” 

“Fine.” But his eyes were soft and lips upturned too and Levi buried his face into Mike’s neck. “We could just stay in bed all day.” 

“We could,” Mike murmured, “But you wanted to go to the market, didn’t you?” 

Levi groaned and swatted at him, but he nodded nevertheless. They sank into an easy silence after that, hands settled on each other’s bodies. After twenty or so minutes the knot dissipated, shrinking into nothing, but they didn’t pull apart, not until the deep red numbers of the clock showed another fifteen minutes had slipped past before Levi squirmed. “We need to bathe. C’mon.” Mike trailed after Levi to the bathroom, one hand on his back, though instead of a shower Levi drew a bath under the grounds of “It’s our fucking day off, we deserve a mother fucking bubble bath”. 

Mike didn’t even argue, just sank into the hot water that smelled of vanilla and lemons and Levi settled in a moment later, nestled carefully on the other side. They washed quickly but carefully, mindful of water sloshing out - though that didn’t stop Mike from tickling Levi’s feet until the Omega dug his heel into his hip, or from kissing his ankle when that deadly glare on him faded away to something much fonder. 

And he couldn’t help but tug Levi close when they rose from the sweetly scented water, pressing kisses to his damp neck before he toweled Levi off, then himself. The Omega didn’t fight it - there were times when he didn’t, and that left Mike weak and nearly bursting from joy with how it made him feel…  _ complete _ . Caring for his Omega, in almost every way, nothing but the two of them. 

They dressed quick, the weather too warm for more than the bare minimum of layers. Levi had even resigned himself to baggy black shorts that went down to his knees and a dark blue tanktop while Mike tugged on a striped T-shirt and a more threadbare pair of light blue jeans. They locked up and hit the streets, hands locked together and made their way to the garage in the basement. It had taken time, but Levi had broken down after a while and conceded that yes, purchasing a car was better than hiring a cab every time they wanted to visit Mike’s parents or not walk an hour both ways to some places. 

Mike drove, his hand seeking out Levi’s when they rolled up to stop lights and curling tight over it before he released it. The markets were crowded, thick throngs of people milling around the stalls and haggling over prices. 

It took a few minutes to find a parking spot, but only a few minutes to get lost in the crowd - and Levi clung to him tighter, hand unwavering but fingers twitching. He was better than he had been with crowds when they’d first met. The changes hadn’t been too obvious, just minor things that had caught Mike’s attention. The way his grip had gradually begun to loosen, only tight when the crowds were packed and there were too many Alphas. How he opened up with affection out in public - not too much, but enough to make it more than clear that they had  _ something _ between them. Those among a dozen other things that proved Levi had calmed down some through the years. But there were times where he took staggering steps back as he did then. 

“You okay?” 

“Fine.” 

He squeezed Levi’s hand anyway and guided him through the tangle of people towards the kiosks with fresh fruits and vegetables. They walked away from those both laden down with things - oranges, zucchini, squash, and apples. The thrift-centric portion of the market offered little for them but a few trinkets that they paid half a mind to. 

Well, Mike didn't pay then much mind. His eyes were glued on Levi, unwilling to roam away as he watched, studied. Made sure that Levi didn't show any signs of panic. And watched how his eyes lit up when he cradled a teacup with a black lip and teal-ish colors that faded darker as they went down, glossy and simple. They already had two sets at the apartment, a white one with soft pink roses printed along it and gold details, and a black set with red flowers on light brown branches and golden birds, but they’d had them for some time - Levi had already possessed the white set before Mike had come along and the black set was from their fourth anniversary. _ It wouldn’t hurt to give him another _ . 

Mike smiled and squeezed Levi’s hip as he pressed his mate closer. Levi glanced up at him, eyes soft as he thumbed the lip of the cup. “These aren’t bad.” 

“Do you want them?” Levi scowled, probably disappointed in how easily he’d been read, but Mike just smiled and ran his fingers along Levi’s back. “Thirty is good for a set like this - it’s all there and unbroken right?” 

“Yeah, but-”

“Levi.” The Omega rolled his eyes, but he set the cup down and made to pulp his wallet out when Mike stopped him. “My treat. You can buy lunch.” 

That earned him another lengthy eye roll, but Levi nodded and flashed him a tiny smile. He slid across a few bills and the woman snatched it up, counted it with poison green nails flashing, and hauled out a box, a few empty spaces where the pieces on display went. They walked away with a sizeable box cradled beneath Mike’s arm and a tiny smile curling Levi’s lips. Nothing else caught their eyes and they left the thrifts behind for what they’d actually come for - the medicinal shops at the edges, actually within buildings instead of sprawled out in the park. 

The drugs they sold - ones for heat and pregnancies in particular - were more affordable for the same strength he could get in a regular drug store. And Levi had been purchasing from there for years, ever since they’d placed him in foster care. The heavy scent of herbs and drugs and a thousand other things mingled in and made him wrinkle his nose as he followed Levi inside. The Omega made a beeline for the shelves near the back and raked over them for a moment before he pulled three different bottles from the shelves - brown, red, and green - with a frown. “They changed the colors.” 

Mike squeezed Levi’s shoulder and leaned in with a gentle kiss to his cheek. “That doesn’t change anything.” 

“I know, but…” His fingers spasmed, helpless, and deep gray eyes flicked up to him, faintly distressed. “It just feels like what’s inside changes too. It’s stupid, but… it bugs me.” 

“I know, but I promise those are fine.” 

Levi’s nose wrinkled with distaste even as he nodded slowly. He had the same problems when they changed prescription pill bottles, even if it was just the size. Levi was still a creature of habit, desperate for routine in things - small things. Pill bottles, when he had certain types of tea, and how the things on the counter downstairs were arranged. Some days were bad, just like it was then as he shivered subtly and clutched the bottles, but that faded away when Mike clutched Levi closer. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize - it’s not your fault.” 

Levi shrugged, but he didn’t pull away, and Mike kept him close in his side as they made their way to the cash register. It was easier when they spilled out onto the streets back into the chaos of an early Sunday lunch rush. It was even worse than the shop, sweat and perfumes and asphalt all beneath the warm sun - it  _ reeked _ . But above it all he could smell food, and he squeezed Levi's hand. 

“Want food?” 

“Sure. Sounds good.” 

He led Levi through the throng of people, their hands clasped tight, and led him across the street to a quaint little café. It took a few minutes to acquire their food after a few minutes in line and settled by the windows, their legs crossed beneath the table. Levi cradled his cup of black tea, a peaceful smile just visible overtop the lip of the cup, and eyed Mike over it more than he ate, and Mike had polished off half his sandwich before he set it down and nudged Levi’s leg. “What’s so interesting?”

“You need a shave,” Levi smirked as he waved a finger at him. 

The Alpha dragged his fingers along his chin, coarse hairs dragging at his fingers, and he nodded. “I meant to, but you were too distracting.” 

“Not my fault you can’t keep your eyes up where they belong.” 

Mike gently kicked Levi’s ankle as he pushed Levi’s muffin closer, barely nibbled on. “ _ Eat _ .” It was gentle, stern, but not an order -  _ never _ an order. Making it that… it felt too poisonous. But Levi still frowned and shrugged before he picked it up and took a sizeable bite. He chewed, swallowed, and rolled his eyes. 

“Happy now?” 

“I’m delirious with joy,” Mike said with a cheeky smile. Levi just smiled faintly before he started in on the rest of his muffin, bites quicker, as though he’d finally realized that he might have been hungry. 

They finished their meal in a cozy quiet, and their hands came together again as they slipped back outside. The crowds had thankfully thinned out and made the market and park more navigable - good considering how Levi had receded in on himself as the hours slipped by.  _ Maybe he’ll tell me what’s wrong on the way back, or when we get there. _ After another hour or two they made their way back to the car and set the bags in the trunk - and then Levi froze. “Fuck!” 

Mike reached for him and caught his elbow as Levi thumped the lip of the trunk. “Levi?” 

“I forgot to get something. Just… wait here, okay? It’ll be quicker without you.” 

Mike’s mouth fell open, a dozen things -  _ refusals _ \- springing to mind, but Levi’s eyes were bright, determined.  _ He’s fine. He’s been taking all those classes too _ . Mike’s fingers fell away from Levi’s elbow and he nodded. “Text me if something happens.” 

“Okay.” His Omega flashed him a tiny smile before he darted off back the way they’d come, his steps quick and focused. But he could feel Levi inside, anxiety churning away, leaving him tense and uncertain as he walked. Mike couldn’t tear his eyes away until Levi was swallowed up by the throng of people, and then he let his head drop as he slumped against the car. His instincts tore at him, demanded he follow. And considering the tumultuous things he could sense Levi feeling, he was almost tempted to go back. He actually took a few steps in the direction of the crowd before he halted himself and forced his feet to move back towards the car. It was painful to say the least, but he  _ had _ to. If for nothing else than to show that he trusted Levi, that he could restrain himself and not be one of those Alphas that hovered incessantly.  _ I’m better than that _ . 

So he leaned against the car, eyes on the cloudy sky, as he focused solely on their bond and what Levi felt. If he focused hard enough he could just barely feel the soft throb of a heartbeat right along with his, so faint it was hardly noticeable - but it fit right in, like it belonged. Something that had been missing for far too long.

The Alpha dragged his fingers through his hair, though there was a smile on his face as he slowly stretched and shifted his focus to the people walking past. Dozens of faces and figures, each with a myriad of scents and God knew what else. 

He’d almost settled into his people-watching when cold fear shot through the bond, sharp and unrelenting. 

Mike scrabbled upright and jerked away from the car. He didn’t even bother to lock it as he darted forward and forced his way into the crowd, careless of the shoulders and bodies he slammed into. His mind was solely on that terror, on  _ Levi _ . Something else flooded in, toxic and strong - unbridled rage and short-lived triumph before the fright crashed back in. 

_ Levi! _

He swung around a corner and lunged forward, even as he soaked in what lay before him. Levi was pressed against the wall, one hand bloody and a side of his face stained red. A man stood a step away, one hand curled over his abdomen, the other tight in a fist by his side, and blood rushed from his nose. “Get the fuck away!” Levi snarled and he kicked out. The Alpha in front of him caught his leg and twisted it. 

The Omega hit the ground with grunt as Mike slammed into the Alpha, arms automatically locking around his chest as he threw them both to the ground. The man snarled beneath him and trashed, limbs striking out. A fist caught his jaw, but he roared back and caught him by the collar. Mike slammed his head against the ground before he drove his fist down. A sick crack distantly reached his ears as more blood gushed out. He thrust a hand out of his face and crushed it between his fingers - bones cracked and he snarled with vicious pleasure. 

“ _ Don’t you fucking touch him _ ,” he spat as he raised his fist. It hit the ground, a centimeter from his skull, and the Alpha lurched to the side. Mike hit the ground and scrabbled to his feet, but the Alpha was already halfway down the alley with one hand clutched to his nose. 

Mike whipped around to Levi and darted over, the rage of the fight fading and leaving him stewing in the dread and panic that swamped Levi. The younger man flinched slightly when he reached in and clasped his shoulders, hands itching to creep up to his cheeks, but he didn’t say a thing; he couldn’t even meet Mike’s eyes. He just shuddered and gasped, hands twitching. 

“Levi, Levi, breathe for me. C’mon, breathe. Deep breath in, deep breath out. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Good, good, now another. Levi-” 

“He was there,” Levi choked out as his hands abruptly shot up and fisted into Mike’s collar, his eyes wide and somewhere else entirely before they focused on Mike, sharp and cold and agonized.

“What?” 

“ _ He was there _ ,” he hissed again as a stronger tremor worked through his body. “He… he was one of them. One of the ones…” 

His heart might have stuttered, or perhaps that was his gut giving a vicious twist.  _ That’s why _ . That was why Levi was a mess, barely coherent as his eyes snapped around and he grasped at Mike and whispered things, a thousand times worse than he had been when some jackass had groped him - that guy had walked away with a fractured wrist. He had been  _ there _ , back all those years ago, one of the Alphas in that room. Mike tensed, ready to surge up, but the trembling hands on his shoulders halted him. 

_ I can’t leave Levi. I can’t. _

His arms looped around his Omega instead, and he snatched the bag on the ground a few feet away, presumably Levi’s, as an afterthought. Curious glances were fixed on them, but people instantly moved out of Mike’s way as he stormed past - he didn’t care why, just glared straight ahead, only broken when he turned a gentle expression on Levi and crooned something quietly to him. The Omega didn’t respond, just shook and clutched at him. 

His fingers were almost impossible to pull off when Mike set him in the passenger seat, but a few minutes of coaxing, paired with trying to  _ force _ a calm he didn't feel through their bond, Levi's hands went slack and he slumped into his seat, his expression impenetrable, unreadable - only thin curls of his scent and the bond gave him away. He didn't say anything when Mike buckled him in, didn't move when Mike slid in on the other side and started the car. Just clutched his arms with scraped and bloody fingers and stared ahead, blank. Like he had been when they'd first met. 

When they pulled into the parking garage and walked the short distance back to the shop, Levi's movements were wooden but rushed. He followed his mate upstairs, aching to reach out but unable to - at this point, he had no idea how Levi would react. When he'd found him hunched on his couch, naked and shivering, all those years ago, he'd at least had a vague grasp on what to do. But this time it was different - it  _ felt _ different. Like if he touched Levi, he would crack and shatter and wound everything around him. 

_ That man was one of the ones who raped him. He's scared. He doesn't know what to do. And I don't either _ . 

But even as the despair threatened to crush him, he slipped his phone from his pocket, reflexively punched the numbers in, and brought it up as Levi stood in the kitchen, hands clenching and loosening before he sank down and started to pull out cleaning supplies with mechanical movements. By the third ring he'd abandoned that and stood once more. This time he shuffled to the bathroom, one hand on the wall and steps slow. Mike trailed after him and caught the door before Levi could shut it, the lock already turning. “Levi…” 

All he felt through the bond was cold and numbness, nothing sharp or strong. Just… blankness. The Omega gave him a dull-eyed stare, and he stilled for a moment before he stepped into the shower and drew the curtain between them. As Mike hit Isabel’s voice mail he watched as Levi's clothes were tossed into the floor, all care gone, and the water flicked on a second later. Curls of steam rose up after after a few moments. He didn't have to be under that stream to know that Levi had likely turned it all the way up so that it was scaldingly hot. 

His phone went off a minute later, Isabel’s name flashing across the screen.  _ “Sorry, sorry! I just got on my lunch break. What's shaking, big man?” _

“Fuck, I'm sorry, I just - I don't know what to do,” he whispered, halfway in the bathroom. “Levi… he saw one of the men. One from back then. And now… I can't feel anything from him. Our bond… there's nothing coming through it. It's just cold.” He shivered and bit his finger as he choked in his words as the toxic emptiness clawed at him. _I can't do anything. I can't help him. I don't know what to do, I never do._ _I_ have _to_. Mike dropped his phone, ignored how it clattered to the ground as he pushed the curtain back and turned the water off. 

Levi was hunched at the bottom, shuddering and clutching at arms marred with harsh crescents. The Omega flinched, smacked his hands against the wall of the tub, when Mike wrapped his arms around Levi and gently tugged him close with a low rumbling croon. “Levi, Levi, sweetheart, it's just me. It's me. I'm right here,  _ right here _ , and I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm here. They're not gonna touch you - I won't let them. I promise. You did so good earlier - you fought back, you broke his nose, you tried to break his ribs. Erwin is going to be so proud, you know? I know he will.” 

He smoothed Levi's damp hair back, stroked his nape, buried himself into studying that bond. Things gradually slipped in, chasing away the numb and cold - recognition, shock, uncertainty. Calm. Two other scents, Isabel and Farlan, tickled his nose, but he didn't spare a glance when they pushed the door open - he just clasped Levi closer and kissed his forehead. 

“Mike…” 

“Yeah?” 

“... I love you.” 

“I know.” It was the strongest thing he could feel amidst the peace, the lingering anxiety. And he clutched Levi tighter as Isabel and Farlan sank beside him and whispered quietly to them, voices gentle and touches soft.  _ Thank God. _


	2. Drowning

Levi idled by the stove, fingers twitching against his thighs as he stared out through the window, listless. Distantly he could hear the the kettle whistle as steam poured out and the water inside churned, boiling, but he couldn’t move. He just stared through the window, eyes fixed on the building across the street. 

Red brick. Stained with soot and bird shit. Windows with heavy curtains dragged across that never opened. He couldn’t remember what it was that was across the street. A bar?  _ I should. It’s been there for years. _ He just didn’t care to remember. He didn’t  _ want _ to, not when remembering brought back  _ everything _ . 

Levi shuddered and clutched at his arms, dug his nails in until the ache cut through his daze. The one that had clung to him for days and days, unforgiving as it ravaged him and left him locked away from everything. Even Isabel and Farlan. Even Mike. He hadn’t been able to stomach Mike’s touches, hadn’t even been able to sleep in the same fucking  _ bed _ because his mind was wired, jumpy. And all he could see when he smelled those Alphan undertones were dark eyes, heavy lids, and thinning hair. A sinister smirk and coarse words. Levi pressed a hand over his mouth as he screwed his eyes shut and swallowed hard. 

_ Stop. Stop! I fought back. That’s  _ something _. He didn’t touch me. He didn’t, he didn’t, he didn’t _ . But he couldn’t slam it all back into a leaden box he’d made in his mind and shove it away. It  _ demanded _ to be acknowledged, to have him agonize over how he’d slipped down that alley, drawn by the scent of a hurt Omega and instead had gotten that face thrust into his.  _ I should have shoved his nose into his brain. I should’ve- _ “Levi?” 

He flinched and glanced back at Mike, his eyes tight as his hands fisted on the lip of the counter. Light blue eyes glanced at him, then slid to the right, and then back to him. “Levi,” Mike said again, his voice soft, careful, “The water boiled away.” 

_ Oh _ . Levi dragged his eyes to the stove and nodded - the whistling had stopped and there was no more steam, but the circle beneath the kettle still faded to orange, then back to black. Quiet steps carried Mike past him and the Alpha turned off the stove, then pulled the kettle off. He slid it onto the other burner before he turned to Levi. The Omega stared up at him, a knot heavy in his throat.  _ I’m sorry _ . He wanted to utter it, scream it until his throat was raw and his fists bloody because he’d pounded it into the very ground they stood on, unforgettable and eternal. 

“Levi,” Mike murmured, his voice sharp and swift through the haze, “I’m going to touch you. Are you okay with that?” 

He nodded, wooden. A marionette with broken joints that had to be forced into position. A part of his mind ached with the reminder that no, he didn’t truly mind. Mike’s touch was what he innately craved, and the ache from the other side of his bond only doubled that. But his walls were back up and it was almost impossible to let them crumble and expose the being flayed raw on the inside. 

Still, he didn’t move as Mike slowly stepped forward and wrapped him up in a hug that a two-year old could have broken out of, it was so loose. And that fact just made him sag into that solid chest, even though a good part of him urged against it.  _ I don’t care. He’s my fucking  _ mate _. Everything else can suck it _ . But he couldn’t loosen his body entirely, even as he nestled closer. 

A heart thumped against his cheek, loud and steady, as Mike’s chest rumbled beneath him with a low, smooth croon that made him shiver - pleasantly this time. His stomach churned, anxiety desperate to win out, but that sweet sound melted him, and everything seeped away. The ache of the days, the fear that had clung to him like a damn parasite. Like it had years ago, before Mike had come in and systematically, unconsciously pried every single one off until only  _ Levi _ was left, exposed and unsure. 

_ And now he has to do it again _ . 

A watery laugh bubbled out, and Mike’s arms tightened around him as his own slid up and clasped together against the small of Mike’s back. “Sorry,” he breathed when those absurd chuckles died away, “I just - fuck. This sucks.” 

“It does,” Mike murmured into his hair. He didn’t pull away to look him in the eye like Levi expected. He didn’t even move. Mike just stood there, kept him tucked into his chest with his cheek to Mike’s heart so he could listen to the steady thump, thump, thump beneath him as silver eyes shut. “Don’t be sorry. It happens. And this isn’t gonna scare me off.” 

“I know. Persistent fucking asshole.”  _ But I like it. _ Because Mike could draw him back like no one else and  _ keep _ him there. His tethers were almost impossible to break and when they did, Mike merely put two in the place of one. Surely there were thousands, too many to count, though Levi could have easily wasted days mulling over all the things that bound them. Gradually the haze lifted, falling away piece by piece until only the faintest traces remained. He could only hope they’d stay away this time. “You’re mated with an idiot.” 

Mike snorted as his fingers settled in Levi’s hair, tender and warm. Levi couldn’t help but press back into the touch. He was  _ calm _ , everything inside him static and subdued. It almost made him smile. But Mike wore a smile big enough for the two of them as he stroked Levi’s back and rubbed gentle circles, then mindless patterns into his back. “Levi… close the shop for a few days. We can go somewhere. Spend a few days away and just relax. Just the two of us. Get your mind off things.” 

“It  _ is _ off things. Mostly,” he mumbled, even as he nodded. The thought of closing the shop, even if just for a few days, unsettled him - such occurrences were so rare that they were always tied in with serious things. His inability to leave the confines of his room, let alone his apartment, some days. Isabel and Farlan’s graduation. A handful of dates with Mike. Days where his heats and Farlan and Isabel’s classes or work had clashed. But the thought  _ thrilled him _ . 

“Got anywhere in mind?” he breathed. 

Mike’s smile stretched wider and he nodded as his hand slipped along and he stroked Levi’s cheek, his gentle touches chasing away the curls of anxiety that tried to rise. “It’s a secret. We can leave Saturday, be back the next. Ask Isabel and Farlan if they can open the store and work it a day or two. Trust me, they’ll say yes. We can see my parents on the way back too. Stay there for the night too, come back Sunday night.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow and prodded Mike’s back. “How long have you been planning this?” Mike let his hands trace down to Levi’s arms and he tugged gently until his fingers unlaced from behind his back and their hands settled together, rough and smooth, strong and solid. Not frail. Not fragile. Not again.  _ Fuck that. I won’t let that asshole keep me fucked up forever. Same for the rest _ . He squeezed Mike’s hand as his mate smiled and swung their hands a little. 

“Since before the heat. But I figured you needed it more now than in a few weeks. Isabel and Farlan are alright with it. They managed to get their schedules changed, and my parents were more than happy to hear it. So… do you want to go?” 

Levi nibbled his lip for a moment. Where they were going probably meant a hotel, one that had no doubt been poorly cleaned and reeked of other people. But he and Mike hadn’t had that much time to be utterly alone without the pressure and necessities of work in forever. Since the last Christmas probably. And he just needed  _ out _ . 

“Fuck yes.”

* * *

 

Naturally they managed to push off packing until the day they left, and Levi folded their clothes carefully as Mike continued to rummage through their drawers until he grinned and pulled out a pair of Levi’s swim trunks - ones from the last Ice Age, for all intents and purposes. He didn’t exactly make a habit of wearing them. He quirked an eyebrow as Mike set the teal shorts beside his own black and white ones. 

“Beach?” 

“No.” 

“Hotel with a pool?” 

“I’m not telling.” 

“Fuck you.” Mike just laughed and settled his hand on Levi’s back, though he pulled his hand away when Levi stiffened, even as the Omega cursed quietly beneath his breath. He’d managed to stay remarkably clear-headed despite the shit, but he hadn’t quite been able to quell those automatic reactions, and it infuriated him to no fucking end.  _ Breathe. It’s Mike _ . 

They settled next to each other, hands quick as they folded shirts and shorts and a few pairs of jeans, just in case the early autumn weather decided to change on them. Medicines were packed away, then a few books, and then Levi tugged the zipper and closed their suitcase. Mike hefted it off the bed with a smile and, after Levi folded a few blankets and tucked them beneath his arm, they packed up a small bag of food. 

From there it was a simple job to load everything up in the car and Levi curled up in the passenger seat, bare toes curled on the lip of the seat and a blanket wrapped around him as the car dipped and Mike slid in with a smile. It was easier to smile in the warmth of the car with anticipation - the  _ good  _ kind - bubbling away in his stomach. Easier to not pull away or flinch when Mike reached over and squeezed his hand before he started the car and  pulled out into the street. 

They went west through the clusterfuck of a city, pedestrians milling around past them and horns blaring. But inside the car was warm and quiet, and Mike had slipped in, a mix of the songs that thrummed through the shops speakers. With a pillow tucked behind his head - Mike’s, naturally, heavily laden with his musky scent - and the blanket drawn up to his neck, it was impossible for Levi’s eyes to not falter. He was asleep before they even left the city limits, head drooping and hand splayed out, caught halfway on a sleepy reach for Mike’s hand. He drifted in and out of sleep, dazed half-awake moments filled with steadily darkening skies, signs that flashed past, and Mike's soft voice as he sang along to the songs that faded in and out of his attention as he succumbed to the exhaustion of sleepless nights. 

He managed to wake when Mike gently shook his shoulder, just long enough to slowly work his way through a sandwich and a few meager minutes of conversation before his head fell back into the pillow and he drifted off again. He woke for good at seven when the car slowed, gravel crunching beneath the tires - a house of some kind he realized dimly after a few moments of staring. “We here?” he managed, voice rough from sleep. 

“Yeah.” Mike reached across the console and cradled Levi's hand, his palm warm and soft. “Wanna wake up?” 

“Not really…” But he pushed the blanket off and squeezed Mike's hand before he unbuckled. Everything smelled  _ fresh _ , and in the dying light of day Levi soaked in their surroundings. The gravel underfoot stretched on a long way behind them into a road, the end of which completely disappeared from view after a couple meters. Hills lay that way, larger than he’d seen before, and thick pines worked their way up from those hills all the way up to where he stood, mixed in with others that had started to trade their soft greens for crisp oranges and reds. 

A cabin lay behind them, all stone and brown wood. Small, big at least double the size of their apartment - maybe triple. And, perhaps the most unnerving, was that there was no sound. No roar of the city with horns that blared at two AM and sirens that whipped past every few hours among a thousand other sounds. It was  _ silent _ . He couldn’t bite back a shiver at that, but Levi eyed Mike and he didn’t say anything as they hefted their bags from the trunk, locked the car, and strode over to the cabin. Inside it was clean, everything polished to a shine - and recently if the barely faded stench of lemon cleaners and wood polish was anything to go by. 

It was also fucking  _ huge _ , a big open space with a floor-to-ceiling window on the other side, a kitchen and dining area off to the left, and a staircase and living room to the right. But, what caught his eye was what lay beyond those windows - a massive lake, smooth as glass and  framed by gently rising banks, trees, and mountains further on, the kind topped with snow and shrouded at the top with clouds. 

“I asked to have it cleaned a few days ago. I’m sure they did a good job.” 

“They? Where the fuck  _ are _ we?” 

Mike smiled as he set the food bag - and other bags that he had acquired at some point, probably while he had slept - on the counter in the kitchen. Levi dropped the suitcase -  _ gently _ \- by the entry and strode over to join him. “We’re in the mountains. It belongs to my uncle. He would let my family come up here and spend our summers or breaks - it was really nice. The lake makes for good fishing.” 

“And you’ve left this little tidbit of information out for the last few years because…?” 

Mike flushed and scratched awkwardly at his undercut before he returned to unbagging the the items they’d brought. “I’d honestly forgot. I haven’t come in years, and we never came all that often. Plus, my uncle was pretty angry with Mom for a while, though he finally calmed down a while ago. He’s letting us have the place all to ourselves now.”

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in and Levi’s hands stilled, cradling a loaf of bread as he stared at Mike and a smile steadily stretched across his face. “I’ve never been to the mountains.” 

“I know. That’s why I brought you.” The Omega dropped the bread and took one step, two, before he practically threw himself into Mike’s arms and buried his face into the Alpha’s chest. “L-Levi?” He merely shook his head as he tightened his grip around Mike’s abdomen and nestled closer, throat thick.  _ Fuck _ . 

Uncertain hands skimmed across his back, then settled on his shoulder blades and traced tiny circles with heavy nails until Levi pulled back and rewound his arms, this time around Mike’s neck. Toes stretched, joints cracked, and their breath mixed as their noses bumped, then their lips melded together. 

_ I love you _ . 

He wanted to bolt outside and chant it,  _ scream it _ at the stars and the mountains until every rock, animal, leaf, and tree knew the limitless expanse of raw adoration he had. 

And, not for the first time, Levi laughed to himself as Mike hitched him up onto the counter and pressed close, right between his legs, and kissed him ‘til he was breathless.  _ I’m so screwed _ .  Even more so when Mike trailed those kisses from his reddened mouth to his jaw, sucking and nipping gently before he fixed onto Levi’s neck and pressed kisses and love bites there until Levi trembled in his arms. And then they just clutched at each other, unwilling to part, as they stood in the brightly lit kitchen as the lake and forest around the cabin - home,  _ whatever _ , faded away in a wash of black.

* * *

 

Gray dawn spilled into the room and Levi grunted and rolled over, back into the dark safety of Mike’s body.  _ Fuck waking up - that can wait _ . And then his eyes cracked open as he shifted a little and sniffed. It smelled like them, that was a given, but it smelled  _ different _ . Like trees and earth. Then there was the bed, softer than he remembered, with sheets that were more like silk than anything else beneath his fingers, fine and smooth and all too delicate. And the birds were loud as fuck - probably because there weren’t any cars to cover the sound. 

Levi shot up, Mike’s limbs falling away as he stared at his surroundings. Everything was slow to sink in as his tired mind struggled to connect the dots and Mike stirred, a hand reflexively settling on the small of his back. “Lee…?” 

“Fine. I’m fine. Just… forgot.” Because it still hadn’t sunken in that he wasn’t  _ home _ , not in the place he’d come to see more as a fortress against the world. Even after Mike had come in it hadn’t ceased to be that - the gates had just opened more frequently and remained open longer. Because the idea of actually being away was so confusing and strange that he almost couldn’t believe it. But he let a hand clumsy with sleep coax him back down, warm against his stomach, and back into the curve of Mike’s body. 

“Morning,” the Alpha murmured quietly as his fingers twitched and started to trace those familiar paths across his skin. 

“Morning,” Levi breathed, quiet as he stared up at the ceiling, wavy with all sorts of designs and patterns. Like twisting vines and leaves and limbs. His breath hitched as Mike’s fingers ghosted down to trace the edge of his boxers, but he didn’t push his hand away, just hitched his hips up a little as he glanced over. 

Mike smiled, eyes still soft with sleep as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek, then nudged Levi with his nose, whiskers tickling across his skin, until Levi turned his head and Mike nibbled on his ear. All the while his fingers continued to trace as Levi started to tremble, heat stirring and limbs twitching. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay.” 

Mike slipped his fingers beneath the band and inched closer until he cupped Levi’s half-hard cock. Levi shivered as his hips canted up into Mike’s hand, his breaths a little more ragged. His Alpha just chuckled against his ear and stroked Levi with slow movements until his body was aching and pleased whimpers filled the air. 

“Levi, can I-” 

“Fuck,  _ yes _ .” 

Mike slid beneath the sheets with one last nip to Levi’s ear and the Omega struggled up onto his elbows as Mike went further and further, taking the sheets along with him, until huge hands settled on his thighs, spread them. Those roughened palms slid down to his knees, squeezed, and then ran back up to his hips as Mike leaned in close, that smile of his wider, fonder, and so full of affection that it made Levi’s chest ache. 

The Alpha leaned in and pressed a kiss to his thigh, the rough hairs on his face scratching and making pleasant chills race through Levi, doubled when Mike sank his teeth in and sucked hard in one place, then another, and another still as he steadily worked his way up both of Levi’s inner thighs until his lips were pressed to the hollows of Levi’s hips. The Omega hissed at the touch and the teasing thumbs that swept paths from his hips down to far more sensitive skin, and he jerked against Mike’s hands, but his grip was iron, pinning him down as Mike kissed, sucked, and laved his way across. 

“ _ Mike _ ,” he whined as he fisted the sheets, arms trembling, and bright blues snapped up to meet his gaze. Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away, breathless from the energy and warmth that flooded through his body, even when Mike drifted lower, that smirk still on his face, and wrapped his lips around Levi’s cock. 

He let his head drop back as a moan bubbled up and his waist twitched up, but Mike’s hands pinned him down as he sank lower and lower until his whiskered lip brushed skin and Levi’s breath hitched as he clung harder to the sheets. His pleas of “ _ faster _ ” and “God  _ dammit _ Mike!” - between hoarse whimpers and soft gasps - went unheard and his mate kept the pace torturously slow, all the while building up the heat in Levi’s gut until he came with a sharp cry, legs thrashing and trembling around Mike as his throat bobbed around him, swallowing. 

Mike pulled off and pressed his cheek to Levi's thigh as the Omega’s tremors gradually died away until he was still and their eyes were on each other once more, soft shadows and softer light on their faces. “God, I adore you,” Mike murmured as he pressed another kiss to Levi's thigh before he crawled back up. When he leaned in Levi pressed a hand over his mouth with a grimace. 

“You just had your mouth on my dick.” 

“So?” 

“And you have morning breath.” 

“... Maybe the taste of cum will-” 

“ _ Gross _ ,” Levi grunted as he gently pushed Mike away and he sat up. “Teeth. Shower. Then you can kiss me.” 

Mike beamed at him and gently tugged Levi up, but when the Omega made to move towards the bathroom a soft hand nudged him towards the window, the one that faced the lake. The waves were gray, tinged with soft pinks and yellows, serene as the birds that bobbed on the surface. Mike's hands settled on his shoulders and he pressed their bodies together and their breaths fogged the glass as they watched the sun peek over the mountains and wash the valley in light. When the sun finally cleared the mountaintops and painted the valley with vibrant pinks and oranges, Mike leaned close and kissed Levi's ear. “Let's get a shower.”

His Alpha tugged him along by the fingertips into the bathroom with cool tiled floors and a shower that, according to Mike, could probably fit a full-grown Grizzly Bear. Levi just took his word for it, but he couldn’t deny that it was sizeable - and nice despite the lack of privacy with glass on two sides. But the water was warm and it was a simple thing to melt beneath that and Mike’s gentle touches and kisses as between washing his limbs. 

They dressed and loaded bagels with eggs and bacon and settled into the chairs on the porch that lay beyond the wall of glass, the water just a few meters away. It lapped lazily at the shore as they demolished their bagels and remained in the chairs for a while as they sipped at warm tea and studied the lake. Birds swooped down and skimmed the surface of the water. Further along the shore were deer bowed low to the water, the antlers of one huge and branching out. Closer by, almost at the foot of the porch, squirrels picked through the glass, only to dart away when something startled them. When the tea was long gone Mike rose, gathered their cups, and glanced at Levi, eyes bright. “Feeling better?”

Levi's fingers twitched and he nodded with a tiny smile. It was a good cover for the way his heart lurched and his palms abruptly went sweaty and cold. It was too early of a reminder, to close when just a few hours ago he'd been a nervous wreck. “I'm good.” 

Mike's eyes narrowed and he shook his head before he crouched beside Levi's chair and set their mugs down with soft thunks. “You can't lie to me Levi. I know you too well.” Levi scowled, but when Mike reached out and settled a hand on his knee. “I'm sorry. I just thought that after this morning… and I thought it might be good to talk about.” 

“I don't want to.” 

All that met that was a tiny smile and Mike leaned forward, pressed their foreheads together. “I understand. Sorry…” 

The Omega just shook his head, sighed, and draped his arms over Mike's shoulders. “You're fine. You thought it'd be okay. It's…” Mike tugged him closer, crushed Levi to his chest as a low croon rumbled out, so smooth that a delighted tremor raced up Levi's spine as he melted in. “I… I am feeling better.” 

He felt Mike's cheek twitch up in a smile against his neck. “That's good. But I'm still sorry. I won't bring it up again. That's for you to broach.” Levi hummed, noncommittal, and nuzzled closer into Mike's neck with a faint sigh. “Let's do something.” Before his mind decided to creep back and delve into memories he'd rather remain far away, long forgotten if at all possible. Something to distract and fill his mind with nothing but  _ Mike _ . 

Another smile, and this one he saw as Mike drew back and gently tugged his hands until he rose. “C'mon. I know some things.” 

“Well I should fucking hope so,” Levi grumbled with a small smirk, but he followed after Mike. 

They'd dressed into T-shirts and swimming trunks, so they slid on sandals and strode out into the yard. There was a dock that jitter out a good distance into the lake with a wooden shed beside it. Mike went straight to the shed and Levi trailed after, the pungent stench of gasoline and a dozen other things filling his nose. 

Shudders of revulsion made tremors through their bond, but Mike resolutely made his way over to one of the boats within, painted fresh with white, yellow, and teal and suspended in the air above and gap in the wooden floorboards where a metal sheet sloped down. Levi hung back and watched as Mike checked something, then something else before he hefted up the door before the boat and it slid up with harsh, loud clicks as sunlight poured in and lit the musty space up far more than the single weak bulb that swayed above their heads. 

Boxes, at least a dozen, most of them metal. Coolers ranging in size and color - for fish, Levi suspected. That and beer. Fishing rods and what was probably their assorted junk that he couldn't even begin to name. And that was just on the shelves closest to him. He didn't bother to inspect the rest, just watched as Mike hit a switch and the boat descended down until it touched the ramp. It slid down until it was in shallow water, still suspended by the ropes that had held it, and Mike flashed a grin at him before he ducked out of the shed. 

Splashes came a moment later and Mike met the boat in the water. His hands were a little clumsy but no doubt familiar as he grabbed one rope and tied it around some metal extension on the dock, then undid the clips and knots that tethered it to the shed. 

The Alpha splashed his way out, came back in, and hit switches until the system that had supported the boat was back in its place and the door was closed. “We launched these by hand a few times,” he said as he curled one hand around Levi's shoulder and led him to the dock, “It was a pain. We couldn't drive down because the shore isn't equipped for a car, so it wouldn't have been pretty getting it up, and Uncle didn't want tire tracks in the yard. So my Dad, Mom and I would carry a some lighter or wooden boats down until he had this built. It's pretty handy. Got to use it once before I went to college and they pissed each other off.” 

Mike flashed him a grin before he stopped and gestured to the boat that bobbed on the water just a few centimeters below. “Your chariot awaits, Your Majesty.” 

“Fuck you,” Levi grumbled as he glared at it. It wasn't that he didn't trust - well, fuck that, he didn't trust boats. After so many years of never going into anything but pool water and spending his life on land, the thought of being over murky, if beautiful water, in the metal confines of a boat didn't sound even  _ remotely _ appealing. 

“I'll help you in. Or, if you don't want, we can go back. We're allowed to feed the deer here, so-” 

“We can do that later,” Levi grumbled as he thrust out a hand that Mike immediately caught, “I'm gonna get in the fucking boat.”  _ I'll smack myself for this later. _ He eased one foot in and grimaced when the boat rocked and little underfoot, but Mike didn't release him until he was settled on one of the padded benches. 

He couldn't help but clutch the sides in a white-knuckle grip when Mike undid one of the ropes, eased in and made the boat rock precariously - or maybe it was just that way for Levi - and tugged them closer to the other rope so he could undo it as well and leave them free floating. But they were steady, stable. And Levi's fingers slowly uncurled from the edges, tentative but sure. Confident with Mike, spurned from the easy feel in the bond. 

Mike flashed a toothy smile at him and winked. “You should turn around. It's more fun that way.” Levi scowled at him, but he nodded and slowly twisted around, wary of every rock and shift, until he faced the front, glass panes stretched up level with his forehead. 

The boat shuddered to life beneath him and they slid forward through the water, slow moving at first, and then Mike cranked up the speed as Levi's hands gripped the metal bars on the sides until they were flying, the tip of the boat above the water as they bumped along the waves and wind howled in his ears as spray coated his face. Distantly he could hear Mike’s laughter, but Levi just breathed in the warm valley air and the spray. When they hit a wave just right, just for a moment, Levi felt weightless in the boat, like nothing could ever drag them down - and then they hit the waves once more, only to fly once more. 

And Levi couldn’t fight the grin that crawled onto his face, even when they slowed with only water all around and stilled so that it lapped peacefully against the walls of the boat. Levi twisted around and found Mike watching him with eyes softened with adoration so raw and pure that it made Levi’s gut twist as he settled in the boat facing him. “Like it?” 

“I love it,” he breathed, even though there was no need to say it. mike could see it, could  _ feel _ it, and Levi didn’t give a damn if he was obvious or not. Because Mike was right there and the world had dwindled down to nothing but them, the shriek of birds around them, and the faint rustle of trees. 

It was almost unfortunate when his stomach rumbled and Levi scowled at the offensive sound that ruptured the peace of the moment. Mike just tossed his head back and laughed, and Levi realized with a start that he almost couldn’t smell him, his scent all but swept away for the moment by the wind. “Sorry, if I’d known you’d enjoy it so much I would’ve brought a cooler with food and drinks. We can do that tomorrow, if you’d like.” 

“Fuck  _ yes _ .” 

Mike managed to find a few more centimeters to smile with before he coaxed the boat back up to speed as Levi twisted around and put his face into the wind, eyes shut tight as he let the air whip around him. He left the boat with reluctance, but they made sandwiches and took them out to the dock to eat with their toes in the water and fish darting beneath the water, curious and hungry, and they obliged them with bits of bread in the water that they snapped up with gusto. 

They ate in silence, but Levi’s mind was anything but as thoughts darte through, quick and focused.  _ This is good. This is perfect. Fuck. I’ve never been away from the city, not really. Furthest I went was Mike’s parents. And now I’m here, hours away from home. And I’ve never been happier. _

Levi glanced at Mike from the corner of his eyes as the Alpha finished off his sandwich with quick bites, hummed, and smiled at the waves, face soft with reminiscence. His larger hand settled back and after a moment Levi settled his hand overtop, wove their fingers together and let a wash of bliss drown his worries away.  _ It’s stupid to think about that bullshit when I’ve got something so much better right here. It shouldn’t be such a pain in the fucking ass to realize that, but… at least it means a shitton more when I do. _

He squeezed Mike’s hand and leaned in as his mate turned and Levi leaned up until he could press a kiss to his chapped lips, ones that tasted like wind and water - and lettuce. But that didn’t matter as he pushed Mike down onto the wood of the dock and kissed him until they were both senseless and breathless. And then they drowned in each other some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys! I've been sick with bronchitis and some other junk so I'm pretty exhausted, but I updated Lebenswille and now this is coming!  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	3. Do Omegas Dream Of Peaceful Waters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes.

Two sets of feet slapped the earth on a well travelled, if a bit overgrown trail that sliced through the forest in a twisting, erratic path. Levi’s breath was rough, though he’d managed to keep his complaints to a minimum. Considering he - and by extension, Mike - spent most of their time perched on stools or cuddled up on the couch, tucked tight in each other’s arms, he was doing well. Hell, they  _ both _ were.  _ I need to work out more. Maybe we should both start going to the gym more often _ . Levi had his self-defense classes and they both did some workout routines fairly regularly, but that couldn’t exactly prepare one for hiking through forest with tangled roots to catch on unsuspecting feet, slick patches of leaves, loose dirt, and a mostly uphill trek. 

The Alpha stilled and reached back, hand outstretched. Levi nearly ran into it, eyes on the ground below, but when he noticed it he smiled faintly and slid his hand into Mike’s, their fingers tangled tight together. And that made something in Mike’s chest lurch, brutal in his strength. 

Pleasure, raw, primal  _ thrills _ that raced up his spine and made his body thrum as he clutched his mate’s hand tighter. The scent of the woods, rich with prey that could be chased after, stalked through the woods and hunted down and killed, dragged out, cut up, and cooked, all for his Omega. And he’d hunt by his side, because there was no way Levi would stay behind at their tent-  _ Jesus Christ, my instincts are insane _ . But all those thoughts - there was no denying the way it had warmed his gut, and Levi caught his eye when he glanced back. 

“You fucking Alpha.” 

He only grinned wider as they trekked along for another fifteen minutes before they found some rocks and sank down, sweaty and a little dirty. They cracked open water bottles and drank deep, the water cold and blissfully refreshing on his throat. Mike sighed softly and settled his elbows on his knees as Levi shoved his hair back and huffed. “My hair’s too fucking long.” 

“I can cut it tonight.” 

“That’d be good. But do it  _ before _ we break out the booze.” 

Mike flashed him a grin and nodded, and they settled into calm silence. Though the silence was broken by dozens of bird songs and the rustle of branches overhead. Scents were heavy, earthy and wild - and it felt like they belonged out there with their feet buried in the earth and their hands wrapped around branches and bows, arrows nocked and ready. Feet would have pounded across the ground and pelts would have whipped in the wind. Mike sighed again and sipped at his water as he glanced up at the canopy, blue skies peeking between the branches and leaves. 

“You’re primal when you’re out here.” 

Mike puffed out a laugh and nudged Levi with his knee. “I know. I always have been. I just… I want to get out here and just  _ exist _ . Let everything fall away and, I dunno… become one with nature or some crap like that.” 

A quiet snort, a nudge back. “I know. Anyone with instincts like you would. But you can bring yourself back - you let it draw you in, but you keep coming back for us. For me. And…” 

Silver eyes flashed, cold, primal blue sharp in his eyes, and Mike shivered as a thrill of ancient violence, desperation, and survival raced through their bond. They managed to cap their water before Levi shoved him to the ground, savage and breathtaking. Hands slammed into limbs; fingers dug in and dragged; teeth snapped and snarls ripped out of throats. 

But they were  _ grinning _ as they rolled through the dirt, slamming each other down only for the other to pull some sneaky move and catch the other off-guard. Dirt sprayed through the air and their eyes flashed, deep blue and vibrant gold, and they separated for a moment, panting and grinning, and Mike beamed at his mate at the thrum of raw  _ life _ that poured through Levi and into him. 

“Is that all you got?” he bit out after a second, and Levi bared his teeth in another snarl, eyes bright. 

“Fuck you too, blondie. Not my fault you’ve got forty fucking kilos on me.”

“Makes it more fun.” 

“Yeah, when I put you on your ass.” 

Mike’s grin only spread and they dug into the ground, fingers curled - and then they collided again, overjoyed snarls and yips filling the air as they forced the other to the ground, hormones and pheromones surging as they slammed together and slapped each other down. And then Mike pressed Levi into the ground, putting all of his weight on Levi’s waist so he couldn’t wiggle out as he pinned the Omega’s hands. “Surrender?” he gasped through a wide, unyielding smile. 

Levi glared up at him, doubly defiant with the streaks of earth smeared on his face. It lasted for a few seconds before his head cocked back slightly, just enough to reveal his gland to Mike as his mouth split into a grin vibrant enough to match Mike’s and they dissolved into laughter together before Mike toppled off to the side, one hand on Levi’s hitching chest as delighted laughter bubbled out and filled the air, vibrant and raucous against the peace of the forest. “Fuck… fuck you,” Levi gasped out as he rolled onto his side and grabbed Mike’s hand between the both of his. “Shit… you’re insane.” 

Mike’s head lolled to the side with a lazy grin, blue eyes bright. “You are too.” 

“No one fights an Omega like that.” 

“I do. Because you’re my mate, and you trust me.” 

Levi’s cheeks, faintly flushed from the tussle, abruptly darkened and Levi twisted his head away for a moment and stared off in the woods to his left before he twisted back and looked at Mike. “I really do.” 

“I know.” 

Levi wordlessly pressed Mike’s hand to his chest, right over his heart, without a word, and he curled in around it, hands soft as he traced the veins on the underside of Mike’s arm. “Don’t you ever dare leave me.” 

“I could never,” he murmured as he thumbed the flesh above his steady heart with a smile. “Levi… you’re my world.” 

The Omega shivered and curled in tighter around Mike’s hand. They lingered on the ground for a few minutes longer before they sat up with quiet groans, their bodies aching where heavy hands and blows had landed. Mike couldn’t help but laugh at Levi - twigs and leaves were stuck in his hair and dark earth streaked his skin. And, judging by the amusement that jittered through him, Levi found him just as amusing to look at. The Alpha swept his hands through Levi’s hair, detangling all the debris, and his mate did the same to him, and then they wiped each other’s faces off until they were halfway clean and smelled of rich earth. 

They rose to their feet, gathered their packs and water, clasped each other’s hands once more, and set off again, back through the woods thick with animals veiled in the undergrowth and the fragrance of life. They didn’t breathe a world, just held fast to each other’s hand and trooped through the forest until Mike slowed, halted, and turned to Levi. “We’re here.” 

A few more steps carried them through a veil of leaves and there was a soft hitched breath as they stepped forward into the light. A sizeable ledge stretched out before them, just two meters long and three wide, and it jutted out into the air, the wind stronger on their skin than it had been by the shore. 

He let Levi’s hand go and the Omega drifted forward until he stood at the edge of the ledge, hair whipping around his face as he stared out. Mike sidled up beside him and caught his hand again as they stared out, the view stunning. The house lay way below, nearly engulfed by the trees that crowded around it. Sunlight glinted off the waves, golden and white and utterly peaceful. Trees rustled in the cool fall wind but the sun warmed them as they pressed close and squeezed hands. “Never been up this high. Not like this.” 

“Is it good?” 

“It’s perfect.” 

The Alpha ducked down and nuzzled his Omega’s temple, soft pheromones coaxing him down until he pressed a kiss to Levi’s gland before he nudged his chin up and kissed Levi, short and sweet. “I don’t say how much I adore you enough. I really, really do.” 

“I know. It’s hard as shit to miss.” A shy smile, another quick kiss to soft lips. 

“You’re wonderful. Absolutely, breathtakingly, irrationally wondrous. And all I want is more of you.” 

Levi wrapped an arm around his neck and tugged him down, cautious with the lip of the ledge so close. “I know. You’re obsessed. But it makes two of us.” 

They snatched one kiss, then two before Mike tugged Levi away from the edge and they settled into the grass and unpacked their bags, containers of food and drinks tucked away within. “Tomorrow we’ll go out on the lake, stay out there all day if you want. We’ll take the bigger one though - it has shade, and a little toilet unless you want to piss over the edge of a boat.” 

That earned him a dark glare as Levi shook his head and dusted off dirt that, in his defense, probably wasn’t imaginary. “I’ve already rolled around in dirt and fuck knows what, I’d rather draw the line at that. We gonna take lunch?” 

“Yeah, and we can fish.” 

Levi glanced at him, uncertain, over his sandwich. “That… sounds like a pain.” 

“It just takes a bit of patience. It’s actually pretty fun. I used to do it a lot, and I was pretty good at it. Caught our diner for some nights a few times. But you’ll do fine - promise. I’ll help.” Levi snorted and rolled his eyes as he smacked Mike’s thigh. But the Alpha just smiled as they settled back with the cool wind tugging on them as they finished their sandwiches and drinks and the jerky they’d brought up in cozy silence, all other movements confined to nudging each other with their feet and smiling around bites and sips. 

They packed up quickly, but they lingered for a while, fingers trailing through the wind as they dangled their arms over the edge, then their legs as they took breaths of crisp, clean air and curled close, Levi’s head tucked beneath Mike’s chin. If they fell asleep up there, no one had to know, and they roused as the sun began to sink from the peak. Levi grumbled, cheeks pink from sun, but it was easy to coax him up to his feet so they could troop back down the slope. 

They made it back to the house by three and they managed to unpack the bags before trudged upstairs, wary of the dirt that might have still clung to them. The hot spray of the shower was welcome, but the soft touch of Levi’s hand across his body was even better, and they sagged beneath the water and touches until they were nearly too drowsy to emerge. 

But they still managed to dry off and pull on boxers before they collapsed on the bed and instantly shifted into a familiar position, Mike on his side and curled in a soft of ‘C’ shape, knees bent and one arm outstretched, the other draped over his mate who pressed up right against him, head tucked beneath his chin as he thumbed the side of Mike’s right hand and the skin just below his left wrist. Sleep was easy to succumb to, simpler with the soft lull of Levi’s mind against his as the Omega succumbed and then dragged him down under with it, a blissful smile on his lips and Levi tucked in close. Earth and soap. He smelled of earth and soap and utter bliss.

* * *

 

They launched the boat early in the morning when fog still blanketed the ground and lake, a larger thing with a forest green and gold and white accents. He didn't have to sit in the back but rather the middle to guide it through the fog and water, thought Levi still took up the padded seat on the bow, knees tucked into his chest and hands clutching the rails. 

His hair whipped in the wind and with every big wave they hit that sent them up in the air he felt a rush of excitement rush through him, colored with Levi's grays and blues. He didn't let the boat go wide open until the sun burned the fog away, and when he did, Levi glanced back, eyes bright, lips sealed tight, and face flushed from sun and excitement as he flashed a grin at Mike for a moment before he turned back around. “Speed demon!” Mike called over the wind, and Levi tossed him a middle finger over his shoulder in return, one that the Alpha only laughed at. 

They rode the waves until the clock on the dash flashed eleven at him, and Mike guided the boat closer to the shore, slowing the whip of cool wind down to a faint breeze that tugged at their shirts and hair. Levi twisted around and pressed his back to the wall of the boat as Mike let it drift as he undid the anchor and let it slide underwater. They coasted for a few minutes more before it caught on something and the boat stilled, small waves lapping at the side as trees rustled on the shore ten or so meters away. Levi cocked a brow as he stretched his legs and fingers, eyes curious. “Are we fishing?” 

“Nope. That we'll do further out where it's too deep to anchor. I thought we'd swim for a bit.” 

“... I'd rather swim where I can see the bottom. I've watched enough of those shitty horror movies and  _ River Monsters _ episodes to know what happens.” 

“I promise you'll be fine,” Mike said as he peeled his shirt off and eyed the Omega who glared at the water for a long moment before he realized he was being watched and looked up. “The water’s safe. I swam here for years, and so have a bunch of other people. The scientists and rangers who come out for annual wildlife and nature studies have never said anything about Nessie or some human-eating fish in here. Bears, yeah, but nothing much else. Oh, wolves too. But the waters are safe.” 

Levi huffed, but he nodded and stripped off his own shirt. Mike smiled as his mate folded up the shirt, and he fetched a bottle of sunscreen for the two of them. The Alpha couldn't resist rubbing it onto Levi, fingers gentle as he swept white cream across the bridge of his nose and the planes of his cheeks, then his strong shoulders and slim neck, down his back, which flexed and shifted beneath his touch. 

Levi just rolled his eyes, especially when Mike insisted on the same treatment to Levi's arms and legs and chest. He knew Levi was perfectly capable, but he wanted to spoil him, to soothe him, and to find more ways to show that the Omega was his, and he was Levi's. Even though there was no one else around he still dragged his wrist glands across Levi until the Omega was soaked with his scent and he slapped Mike's hands away. 

“Being out here makes you crazy.” 

“Being with  _ you _ drives me wild.” 

“Fucking dumbass sappy Alpha. C’mere.” 

Mike settled on the seat that had been Levi's perch and obediently held still as small hands wandered over his body, spreading sunscreen until Mike was thoroughly coated - even on his lips from where he'd momentarily forgotten and let his kisses trail away from Levi's mouth and down to sunscreen-smeared territory. 

Levi leaned back a little, just far enough to study his face for a moment before he leaned in close again and pressed their foreheads and noses together, his hands flat on Mike’s thighs and his legs on the inside of Mike’s. “Thanks. That’ll keep me from frying for the next five minutes at least.” 

He chuckled and settled his hands on Levi’s sides, trailed them down until his hands were on Levi’s waist. “I know.” 

With a smooth motion he hefted Levi up as he rose, and four limbs instantly wrapped around him as a jolt of shock rushed through their bond, tingling at the base of his skull. 

“Mike, so help me-” 

“Take a deep breath!” 

Levi sucked in air as Mike strode to the edge, mindful of how the boat rocked. And then he set Levi’s feet on the edge as he smiled. Sharp silver eyes snapped open and stared at him for a moment, confused, then relieved. “I really thought I was going to have to castrate you. Pity. I’d miss your cock.” 

“What, and not me?” Mike teased as he let Levi go and stepped back a little. “Go ahead. Jump in. I’ll be right behind you.” 

Levi hesitated for a moment, but he turned and eyed the waters. And then he scrunched his face up, leaned forward, and leapt into the water, knees tucked into his chest. Water sprayed and Mike grinned as he planted a hand on the side of the boat and leapt over. The water was warm on his skin and tugged at him with a gentle current. He cracked his eyes open to waters just as shockingly clear as he remembered, so much that he could see the rock formations that rose up from the bottom, grass and sandy earth between. Fish darted around beneath, small and silver and fleeting beneath the shivering beams of light as the water faded to murk. 

He kicked his way back to the surface where Levi waited on him, looking in the opposite direction, though he glanced over when Mike popped up and swam over. His hair was plastered to his head and rivulets of water trickled down, ridiculously mesmerizing as they bobbed along with the waves for a few long, silent moments before Mike cleared his throat, managed to speak. 

“See,” he rasped thickly, “Not so bad.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare get a boner while we swim, you pervert.” 

The Alpha smiled, shameless and shook his head as he pushed away. “Fine, fine. I won’t. Race me?” 

“To what?” 

“... The shore.” 

His answer was a deadly smirk before Levi twisted around and ducked into the water, arms slicing through the water. Mike lunged into pursuit, powerful kicks propelling him forward as he chased after Levi, a little clumsy.  _ It’s been too long since I’ve swam _ . That thought only came back, louder, when his feet hit the dirt and rock bottom and he tossed his head out of the water to see Levi crouched on the ground half a meter in front of him with a sly smile. “Remember? I taught Omegas and Betas to swim in summers for money. Had to be fucking good.”

“Oh hush, I remembered,” Mike grumbled as he staggered upright and flopped beside Levi, careless of the mud and rocks that met his back. 

A hand settled on his elbow and dug in, rhythmic and gentle, until Mike raised his arm and Levi clasped his hand, his own dwarfed in comparison. He glanced down at Mike for a moment, silver eyes distant, and then they slid away as he settled his chin on his knees. “Back then… I figured I’d die before I got this far. Not like I didn’t try. You know. And, shit… it scared me. But… I’m really glad I made it here. It sucked ass - it was fucking hell, but if it meant ending up here, I-I’d do it all again.” 

Mike peeled himself from the shore as waves rushed in and lapped at their feet, as birds chirped around and leaves rustled behind. He wrapped an arm around Levi, turned his head until he kissed the corner of the Omega’s mouth. “Levi… Levi, oh Levi… You're so brave, so beautiful, so wonderful… God, I love you. You slogging through Hell, I could never ask you to do that again, but I'd do the same. I'd always do the same.” 

A soft Omegan cry, almost a whimper, eased out of Levi's throat, and he buried his face into Mike's shoulder, breaths deep and ragged. “Fuck you for being so insufferably astounding,” he breathed. 

“The same to you.” 

They lingered there on the shore for what seemed like hours, only focused on each other for the longest time before Mike's stomach gurgled and he pulled back with an amused grin. “Let's swim for a little more, then get some food. We can fish for a while and swim some more after.” 

They made their way out to towards the boat, but they floated in the water, raced to rocks and debris in the water, and chased each other beneath the waves until Levi swam over and threw his arms over Mike’s shoulders. His weight dragged Mike down for a moment before he found a rhythm and they settled like that, Levi pressed close in the waters Mike treaded it. 

“Tired?”

“Mm. And hungry.” 

“Let’s go back then.” 

But Levi didn’t let go for almost a minute, though they managed to swim back and haul themselves up onto the boat, Levi first and Mike right behind him. The cooler was packed with containers of spaghetti, an onion and potato blend that Mike had spiced and grilled, a bag of cookies, and a mix of cold beers, water, and soda. They settled on cushions, Mike on the cooler built into the deck and Levi on the perch he’d had on the way out, and eyed each other over their spaghetti and beers, soft smiles and looks passing between them. They finished quickly and packed their things away - and then Mike broke out the fishing equipment with a sly grin. “Time to learn how to fish.” 

He passed one to Levi, who merely stared at it, impassive and unimpressed as he inspected it. “... Or I could just watch you and read that book I brought.” 

“C’mon, Lee, just give it a try. If it’s big enough, we can keep it and have it for dinner. Bet you can’t catch that.” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled back in a snarl before he thrust the pole towards Mike. “Fix it up for me and tell me how the fuck to do this.” 

The Alpha chuckled and that and he fixed their lines, prepared their fishing poles, and pressed it back into Levi’s palm - and a kiss to a cheek that tasted of sunscreen and lake water. He leaned his pole against the hull of the boat and took Levi’s hand, adjusted them until they were in a proper position. “To cast you want to release this here, let the line go slack, and you press part of the line against the shaft. Then you swing it back - careful of the hook,” he murmured gently as he pulled Levi’s arm back, the hook swaying past them until it hung behind them, “And then you kind of throw the hook forward and release the line at the same time.” 

His slid his finger beneath Levi’s, the line pressed into his finger instead, and he guided their arms forward and pulled their fingers off the line. The hook flew out with a hiss and hit the water, not nearly as far as he’d have liked, but far enough that it wasn’t a total embarrassment. Levi’s head twitched up against his shoulder and he found impressed silver irises when he looked down. “Not bad.” 

Mike smiled and pulled back, ruffled his hair, and picked up his own pole. “Thanks. Now, let’s see who can catch us some fish.” 

“Wait - hold the fuck up! I don’t-” 

“Just spin reel to bring the line in when something tugs. You’ll get the hang of it eventually. Honestly - it’s kind of a practice and feel thing. Oh, and whoever catches the first one we eat doesn’t have to do dishes.” 

Levi scowled him, but he nodded and glared at the water as he settled on the seat, fierce determination set on his face. It tugged a laugh from Mike, and he turned and focused on his own line with a smile - and determination of his own to win. He managed to catch the first fish, a trout - of size, but he glanced at Levi, still dutifully focused on the waters, as he unhooked it and tossed it back. That made his mate’s eyes snap to him, and he shrugged and smiled. “It was too small.” 

A nod, and then he turned back and focused on his line once more. The sun dipped down before they packed their things away, and this time with three fish added to their load - two in Levi’s favor, one in Mike’s. Not counting the ones he’d tossed back time and time again. They unpacked and stowed the boat away in near-dark, only the fading orange glow of the sunset giving them light as they worked. It was dark by the time they trekked back up to the house, limbs aching and exhaustion weighing down their limbs. “No fish tonight I guess,” Levi murmured quietly as he unpacked the bag and stashed the fish and everything else away. 

“Not tonight,” Mike agreed, “But tomorrow we can clean and cook it.” 

“Fucking gross.” 

“I know, but it’s really worth it in the end. I’ll make something good, promise.” 

Levi eyed him, shut the fridge, and nodded as he set down a container of salad. They fixed up soup - canned, because there was no patience for anything homemade - and munched on salad as they curled up on the couch in the living room, a black and white movie playing before them. They set their dishes on the coffee table to be taken care of later and curled up closer together, Mike’s arm pressing Levi close. 

He felt it in the base of his skull, the soft fuzz that gathered, dewy and downy and fragile as Levi’s breathing slowed and he made a sound, faint and kitten-like as he nuzzled into Mike’s arm. The Alpha smiled, couldn’t bite it back as he studied Levi until he shifted again and bleary eyes blinked up at him. “Mike?” 

“Time for bed,” he murmured as he rose, curled Levi into his chest, and carefully stacked their plates as he cradled Levi against his chest. He just set those beside the sink and carried Levi upstairs, his mind back to that peaceful fuzziness that made Mike yawn once on the way up, then once more when he settled his mate on the bed. It was a little harder to undress him, his sleeping face so blissful that Mike almost couldn’t touch him, couldn’t change the way he looked. 

But he stripped Levi down to his boxers and tucked him in before he stripped down to a tank top and boxers himself and slipped in beside him. Levi instantly latched on, practically gravitating towards Mike - and he only grinned as he studied Levi and wrapped his arms around Levi.  _ He’s always so peaceful when he sleeps _ . 

Mike swept back a few strands of hair that had fallen into Levi’s face, and though the Omega twitched at the touch, he didn’t rouse. He just burrowed a little closer and his fingers twitched into a tighter grip on Mike’s tank top. His face twitched, tiny and almost imperceptible, but beautiful all the same as Mike soaked them in.  _ What are you dreaming of? Fuzzy cats and peaceful waters? _

Soft puffs of breath left his mouth, and his smile spread and spread even more as he leaned in slowly and pressed a feather-light kiss on his forehead. They were trussed in moonlight, drowning in peace. Filled totally with serenity and hope and love. Even when his other half was asleep he could feel it, could bask in it ‘til the end of his days. Mike cradled Levi closer and breathed in deep. The scent of wind and pine clung to him, even beneath the soap he’d scrubbed into his hair barely an hour before.  _ You’re mine. I’m yours. Forever. _ And nothing could change that or rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story was started just a short while ago, but I am considering a hiatus. It has nothing to do with response. You have been wonderful readers and I've greatly appreciated the feedback. However, due to personal issues my mental health has taken a severe dive. I did something I'm not proud of. I still have a few more chapters already written for this, so I will continue updating for now. This is the update I missed, and this week's chapter will post later this week. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> For any other updates check my blog, fairylights101writes, or the tags #fic: to love an alpha or #tlaa. You can also direct questions there or to my main, fairylights101.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops mic*  
> Find me on tumblr as fairylights101 and fairylights101writes. Please direct all questions, comments, concerns, and requests to my writing blog.  
> Track with: #fic: tlaa or #fic: to love an alpha  
> This will be updated BIWEEKLY for now.  
> Also check out "Lebenswille", my mikeri and eremin ABOverse fic.
> 
> Comments are A+. You should leave some.


End file.
